1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fingernail and toenail strips and methods for making and using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to self-adhesive nail enamel strips for fingernails and toenails that have a cross-linked nail enamel layer to provide long-lasting wear and a shiny appearance, without the need of ultraviolet (UV) light curing and, thus, professional assistance. That is, the nail enamel strips include a layer that has a pre-cured, cross-linked polymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
When fingernails or toenails are coated with liquid nail polish, the liquid polish is dried by exposure to the air. While the polish on the nail is left to dry, the nails must not come into contact with any object, or else the nail coat becomes smudged or smeared. The problem of waiting for the polish to dry is accentuated for French manicuring or polishing because the treatment requires at least two layers of nail polish. In a French manicure, a first coat of liquid nail polish is applied to the nails, and must dry before the application of a second layer of liquid polish that creates a fanciful design. Likewise, the second layer must also dry before the nail can be used. Such nail treatment clearly requires a great deal of time for the necessary drying.
These problems have been somewhat dissipated by the use of a semi-solid form, or finger strip, nail coat techniques. A finger enamel layer that can be adhesively secured to the nail substantially reduces the time involved to coat or polish the nail. Further, this technique eliminates the accidental contact between the liquefied nail polish and the user's skin.
Nail enamel strips are known in which a pliable nail enamel film is peelably or detachably provided on a substrate. The pliable nail enamel film has an adhesive layer and one or more nail enamel layers, for example, a top coat layer and a base coat layer. Each enamel layer may have different ingredients depending where the layer is positioned, such as a top layer or a base layer. Other such films have a single nail enamel layer. These nail enamel strips are sealed in an airtight envelope or package to maintain the pliability of the nail enamel film. The package is opened when it is desired to use the product. The nail enamel film is peeled from the substrate and then placed by the user onto a nail. The nail enamel film is sufficiently pliable that it can conform to the contours of a user's nail. After application of the nail enamel film to the user's nail, the nail enamel film is allowed to dry in air to allow residual solvent to evaporate.
Liquid nail polish products are also known that contain a polymeric film former that is curable by UV light. These liquid nail polish products further have a cross-linking agent to effect the cross-linking of the cross-linkable polymer. The nail polish treatment that is provided by these liquid products is long-lasting, wear-resistant, and has a good shine. However, pliable nail enamel strips that incorporate a cross-linked polymer are not known.
In light of the foregoing, it is desired to have a nail enamel strip incorporating a nail enamel layer having a cross-linked polymer, i.e., a cross-linkable polymer that is already cross-linked.